


Birthday

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [50]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Trans Male Character, makes me want glow in the dark shoe laces, trans trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Transboy Trixie and transman Sportacus bonding





	Birthday

Trix’s birthday had been full of ice cream, pizza, dancing, and games. Now he settled into a chair in the town square and prepared to open his gifts. Everyone, even Robbie, had gotten him something for his 14th birthday. A new slingshot, glow-in-the-dark shoe laces, stickers for his helmet; all sorts of cool things.

He did notice there was one missing though. He looked up at Sportacus across the plaza and cocked his head. Sportacus smiled and placed a finger to his lips, signaling for Trix not to ask him for his gift. Trix shrugged and went on chatting with Stephanie. 

Ever since Trix had come out as trans a year ago, he and Sportacus had developed a closer relationship. It was Trix changing his pronouns that encouraged Sportacus to tell everyone he himself was trans. They’d had many long talks and Trix had eaten up every bit of advice Sportacus gave him. If Sportacus wanted to wait to give Trix a gift, Trix would wait.

The party was winding down as the sun set. One by one, Trix’s friends said good bye. When only Sportacus and Trix were left, Trix turned to the hero and crossed his arms, “I’ve been patient _all day_. What’d you get me?!”

Sportacus chuckled and pulled a small wrapped box out of his vest. Trix tore off the gift wrap and opened the box. Inside was a roll of measuring tape and a slip of paper. On the paper was a website URL.

“What is this?” Trix asked.

“To get a good binder, you need to know your chest size,” Sportacus explained, “I did some research and that’s one of the best websites to get a one from. Of course, part of your gift would be me paying for it. If you want, I can help measure you too. Or Stephanie could help if you don’t-”

He was cut off by Trix hugging him around the middle. He buried his face in Sportacus chest, trying to hold back tears. Trix had had multiple fights with his mother about the cost of a binder. There was a shoe box under Trix’s bed where he had been saving up money but now...

“Thank you,” he managed to say.

Sportacus hugged him back, “You’re welcome.”

 

 


End file.
